


Lessons Learned

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Christmas Presents, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, Jimmy is a Little Shit, Moral Lessons, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Jimmy was hoping for sexy coupons, Dean gives him a lesson in helping out around the house, and Cas just sits back and laughs.





	Lessons Learned

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Jimmy says with a sly little smile. He hands Dean his gift, waiting to see his boyfriend’s reaction. 

Dean flips it over, thumbing through the pages before turning back to Jimmy. “It’s a coupon book?”

Jimmy smiles. “Yep. Hello to all the sexy times you want.”

“What happened to the other gift you were planning?” Cas asks, giving Jimmy a scowl. 

Jimmy just shrugs. “I bought myself a PS4.”

Dean gives him a raised brow. “Well thanks, Jimmy. I know just how I’ll use it.” Anticipation flutters in Jimmy’s belly. He looks forward to all the things Dean will make him do. 

***

**Good for one load of dishes**

“What’s this?” Jimmy asks, staring at the coupon in his hands. 

“It’s my coupon. I wrote in what I want today,” Dean answers. 

“But,” Jimmy stutters, eyes still glued to the words, clearly in Dean’s handwriting. “This is supposed to be a sexy coupon book.”

“Watching you do the dishes will be sexy. For me and Cas at least,” Dean says with a chuckle before going and sitting down at the kitchen table. 

Jimmy lets out a sigh before turning towards the sink. The sooner he gets this done, the sooner he might actually get some sex. 

***

**Good for vacuuming the house**

“Are these not my coupons to use, Jimmy?” Dean asks when Jimmy complains. 

“Well of course they are, I just assumed you’d be using them in a very different way, Dean.”

Dean shrugs. “You haven’t been pulling your weight around with the housework. So instead of doing fun stuff, I have to use my coupons to get you to help out.”

Jimmy’s left red faced and annoyed as he takes the vacuum out of the closet. Maybe he has been slacking lately but can you really blame him? He’s got his new PS4 and Dean and Cas have never complained about picking up his slack before!

***

**Good for one home cooked meal**

Jimmy takes the coupon from Dean’s hand before stomping to their bedroom. He knows just the thing to help him get some sexy times from his men. He opens his drawer, pulling out a pair of black panties. Once he’s clade in nothing but the panties, he finds his way to the kitchen and pulls on an apron. 

Once dinner is started and on the stove, he finds Dean and Cas in the dining room. Cas is working on some school work while Dean is on his laptop. 

Jimmy saunters in, placing some plates down on the table for later. He clears his throat and preens as both sets of eyes finally look at him. 

Dean turns in his chair and Jimmy walks right into the gap between his thighs. “Dinner will be ready soon,” he murmurs, shivering as Dean’s hands skirt up the back of his thighs. 

“Mmm,” Dean hums. “As sexy and edible as you look, baby, I think you need to hurry back to the kitchen.”

Jimmy sticks his bottom lip out. “But wouldn’t you rather have me for dinner?”

“Jimmy,” Cas calls. Jimmy looks over his shoulder seductively but the look of worry on Cas’ face makes him tense up. “I think dinner is burning.”

“Fuck,” Jimmy cries, running back to the kitchen. Looks like he’ll be starting dinner over. This time without distracting himself. 

***

**Good for one car wash**

Jimmy hoses the car down after giving her a thorough scrubbing. When he turns back towards the house, he sees his two men in the window watching him. Time to give them a show!

Jimmy put on a pair of jean short shorts and a crop top before coming out here. Now he takes the bucket of water and very slowly dumps it down his front, his jeans and shirt sticking to his skin. Then he begins to rub his front against the hood of the Impala like he’s seen in porn, hoping it’s as sexy as he’s seen. 

Dean comes rushing outside but instead of taking him inside and fucking him like Jimmy had hoped, he pushes Jimmy away from the Impala. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Your jeans could have left scratches!”

Jimmy hangs his head and goes inside to shower. 

***

**Good for taking out the garbage**

The coupon is left in the entryway, greeting Jimmy as he gets home. He loosens his tie, only pausing when he hears a groan on the living room. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas groans, Jimmy’s body reacting all at once. His cock throbs painfully where it’s trapped inside his slacks.

Jimmy whimpers as Dean and Cas both open their pants, taking their dicks out and pressing them together. Dean’s head snaps up, looking at Jimmy with lust and want. 

“Hurry up and take the trash out, Jimmy,” Cas whines. “Want you to play with us, too.”

Jimmy walks over to them, taking his time kissing each of them, a hand buried in each of their hair.

Dean finally pushes him away. “Go. Hurry up and do your chore.”

Jimmy whines, sticking out his bottom lip. He walks to the kitchen but goes slowly, watching his boyfriends frot against each other. 

“Fuck,” Jimmy harshly whispers, finally making himself move and take the trash out. When he finally gets back, he expects open arms. Instead he’s greeted by his boyfriend’s sleeping against each other, blissed out smiles on each of their lips.

***

**Good for one DP**

Dean slides the coupon over casually during dinner one night. 

“What? This isn’t a chore?” Jimmy stares at the words long and hard. “Are you serious?”

Dean looks over at Cas, both of them smiling shyly before nodding.

“We know you’ve wanted to try it for awhile now and we thought we’d save it for something special,” Cas explains.

Jimmy’s insides flutter with excitement. 

“Do you still want to try?” Dean asks, his hand reaching over and taking Jimmy’s.

“Yes. I want it so bad.” He bites his lip. “But-“

“But what?”

Jimmy smiles a giant smile. “It’s my turn to do the dishes tonight. But as soon as they’re done, you’re both on!”


End file.
